


伤痕（Scar）

by theta_nebula



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Healing, Injury, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rape, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theta_nebula/pseuds/theta_nebula
Summary: 真嗣的班上来了一名转学生薰，而他似乎在做什么不可告人的工作，直到有一天，老师叫真嗣去了薰家，并强迫他们发生性行为，从此真嗣的心中留下了一道深深的伤疤。
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 2





	伤痕（Scar）

**Author's Note:**

> 之前在qq空间发表过，现在修正了再放送

真嗣班上来了一位奇怪的转学生。他叫渚薰。他银白色的头发和白皙的皮肤在人群中很亮眼，血红色的眸子也是很少见的。不过最奇怪的是，即便是夏天，他也穿着外套，并把衬衫的纽扣扣到最上面一颗。体育课换衣服的时候，他也躲在厕所隔间里一个人偷偷换。而且，他一周总有一两天是不来的。  
班上的流言千奇百怪，有说他遭遇着家庭暴力的，也有说他其实是个装乖但其实文着大花臂的不良少年的，甚至还有说他是白化病，晒了太阳皮肤会被灼伤的。  
不过真嗣对此并没有太大的兴趣。他不喜欢多管闲事。但是一天放学的时候，数学老师向他打听了渚薰的事。  
这位数学老师是位四十多岁的中年男性，戴着眼镜。他看上去很老实，对所有学生都很友好，不过对真嗣似乎格外亲切，也许是因为他成绩好的原因。真嗣对他也有些防备，因为他总感到一种违和感，不过可能是因为他还不习惯被人这么友好地对待吧。  
“渚同学今天又没有来学校呢。能不能把他的讲义送到他家呀？顺便，我看到那孩子身上有很多伤，如果你能帮我打听一下是怎么回事就好了。”  
为什么是我，真嗣一开始想道。不过他也拒绝不了。照着老师给的地址，他走到了一栋公寓下。这栋公寓很偏僻也很破旧，墙壁上都沾上了黑黑的污渍。薰的家在3楼。真嗣上了楼梯，还在楼梯口的时候，就听见了少年的叫声。那是一种淫荡下流的呻吟声，听上去又有点浮夸，夹杂在空调外机的嗡嗡声中。真嗣有些害怕，但他告诉自己不能逃避。  
他走到薰的门口，发现门虚掩着。他心里实在是不想进去的，但不知为何身体还是动了起来。果然，映入他眼帘的光景给他带来了冲击：窗帘半拉着，房间里很昏暗，但是还是能清楚的看到一个全裸的、一身赘肉、体毛旺盛的成年男性将皮肤白皙的银发少年压在身下，他像蛆虫一样扭动着，低沉又难听的呻吟声夹杂在少年高昂的声音中，还伴着皮肤撞击的声音和淫猥的水声。薰纤弱的身体像一块洁白的玉一样，好像马上就会被压碎。真嗣终于忍不住了，大叫一声拔腿就想跑，却腿一软跪下了。薰身上的男人被他吓得停了下来，而薰则立马停止了呻吟，大声说道：“别跑啊，过来，让我看看是谁。”  
那个男人衣服还没穿整齐就比真嗣先冲出了房间。薰走了过来，把真嗣扶到了自己床上。  
“原来是你啊。是数学老师让你来的吗？”  
薰没有穿衣服，就这样全裸着和真嗣说话。  
“是，是啊……为什么……”  
真嗣不知道把眼神放在哪里好。  
“他是个禽兽。”  
“诶，诶？”  
“我早就看穿他了。他看上去对谁都友好，其实只是在寻找下手的对象。昨天，在体育仓库，他扒下了我的外套。”  
“所以他才看见你的伤了吗？”  
“对，那些大人们总是对我很粗鲁。话又说回来，那时他开始舔我，我跟他提钱的事他又不乐意，就在我就要被他侵犯的时候，一阵脚步声救了我。虽然被侵犯我已经不在意了，但是没有那点意思，我实在是不乐意。”  
“那你跟刚才的男人……也是为了钱？”  
“没错。这里虽然既偏远又破烂，但是房租便宜，又没什么人住，就算有人，他们也很冷漠，不会在意我在做什么。这里已经成为了我卖淫的窝点了。不过也是因为自己欲求不满吧。”  
还没等真嗣反应过来薰说的话，一个粗糙的声音响了起来，是老师。  
“这下可谓是一石二鸟了。今天就要好好玩弄你们两个。”  
“我任你宰割，不过别动他。”  
薰一手将真嗣护住。  
“这种时候还逞什么英雄……”真嗣小声说道。  
“对付男人我早就习惯了，这我不是跟你说过了吗？”薰也小声回答。  
“真是太令人感动了。不过今天我也想玩点新花样，这样吧，渚薰君，碇真嗣君，我想看你们两个性交。”  
听了这句话，真嗣一阵犯恶心。“性交”两个字沉重地打在了他的心上。自己从来没做过这种事，就连自慰也还是新手，更何况要被人盯着做。薰则有一点失望，一是看了真嗣的反应，以为真嗣讨厌自己，另一个是他更喜欢成年人粗壮的肉棒插入到他后穴中的感觉。真是下流呢，他自己想道。可是没办法，为了真嗣不受伤害，只好照做。  
真嗣却坐在床上不知所措。但薰则有经验得多。为了让真嗣放松，他吻住了真嗣的嘴唇，手上则熟练地解开了真嗣的裤子，并将其褪去。真嗣的心脏发了疯一样地扑通扑通直跳。这是一个湿润的吻，真嗣感觉抵在一起搅动的舌是炙热的，但嘴唇却是凉凉的，自己暴露着的下身也凉飕飕的，这使它格外敏感。  
“别紧张，碇君，这是在家里。这是一件很舒服的事情呦。”  
真嗣听了直想哭。他呜咽了两声，眼泪打湿了他的脸庞，在薰看来更加色情了。薰用舌头舔干净真嗣的眼泪。  
“是咸咸涩涩的呢。呵，”薰笑了一下，“真想知道碇君的精液是什么味道？”  
“渚君，那种东西怎么能吃……”  
真嗣的大脑混乱了，他不知道薰为什么能若无其事地说出如此下流的话，不知道薰是为了满足老师演出来的还是真的乐在其中，他害怕老师有一点不满意就对他们施暴……  
“快点开始啊！还在磨叽什么呢？！”  
真嗣被这粗暴的声音吓得倒吸一口凉气。等反应过来时，他的下身已经被薰温暖的口腔包裹住了。他低头看到薰正跪在地上，一口含住了自己下面的那根东西。薰正在用舌头玩弄着自己的系带和冠状沟。真嗣硬了起来，他感到自己狭窄的胸腔根本容不下这疯狂跳动的心脏，既是因为性唤起的兴奋，又是因为被人盯着的羞耻。他不禁发出了奇怪的呻吟，这声音让他更感到羞耻了，但越是这样，他就越控制不了自己，叫得更大声了。他感到很糟糕，同时虽然不想承认，却也感到十分地舒服。也许是薰太擅长做这事了，真嗣很快背后一阵发痒，没控制住射在了薰的嘴里。薰将那粘稠的白色液体一口饮尽。  
“是香甜的味道啊。”  
薰回过头瞥了一眼老师，发现他也脱下了裤子，露出了那小的可怜的老二。原来如此吗，自己有缺陷，才对幼小的学生下手。他忍住没笑出来，因为这样会激怒老师。  
“看我干嘛！快点啊！肏他的屁眼！”  
那个男人喘着粗气说道。  
“可惜，如果你想看我的表演的话，我更适合被进入呢。”  
“随便怎么样都可以，快点吧！”  
“好嘞。碇君，过来。”  
薰又坐到了床上，熟练地躺下，用手搂住了真嗣的背，一口吻住了真嗣的嘴唇。一边将舌头伸进真嗣的口腔里搅动，还一边发出轻轻的、断断续续的呻吟。  
“亲这里，然后这里、这里。”  
薰指了指自己的脖子、锁骨和乳头，教他一步步来。真嗣随着他的手指看到的是一块块淤青和伤痕，不知怎的眼泪又下来了，滴在薰的胸脯上。薰受到这微小的刺激，抬了一下腰，轻哼了一声。  
真嗣咽了一口唾沫，照着薰说的去做了。他小心翼翼地亲吻着，每亲吻一处，他都要抬头看一下薰的反应。薰在呻吟之余，对真嗣的每一瞥报以微笑。  
“嗯啊……干得很好……”  
薰这样回答道。他抬起臀部，张开双腿，在手指上挤了些润滑液，伸进自己的后门，搅动着。他低着头，面色潮红，细细地喘着气，下面发出了咕啾咕啾的声音。  
“好咯……可以进来啦。”  
薰微笑着说。他拿出了一个安全套，但老师示意不要，他只好放了回去。他又拿起润滑液，在真嗣的阴茎上涂了点。一阵冰凉袭来，真嗣更加不知所措了。  
“快点！还愣着干嘛？还需要我来教你怎么做吗？”那个男人吼道，好像马上就要发疯一样。  
“快……加油，碇君，你能做到的。”薰又“啾”地一下亲吻了一下真嗣。  
真嗣做了一个深呼吸，抬起了薰的大腿。薰那粉嫩的肛门完形毕露。真嗣对准着将自己硬挺的阴茎插了进去。  
这突如其来的快感好像要他把整个房间的空气都吸到肺里。薰只是个15岁的少年，就算跟很多大人做过，里面还是那么紧致。薰闭着眼，大声地呻吟着。  
“疼、疼吗？”  
“呜……不疼，很舒服哦。嗯……你可以动了，啊啊……”  
真嗣的腿酸酸麻麻的，颤抖着。快感像海上的波浪一样袭来，他的动作也像波浪一样。但那不过是被风吹起的波浪罢了，做爱所需要的，是大海内部的能量，也就是说，真嗣需要主动地去动。薰示意真嗣这样不够，要他随着自己动。他也不是没有遇到过这样零经验的顾客。  
他用双腿勾住真嗣的腰，用着腰腹的力量晃动着臀部。  
“嗯嗯……呜，哈啊……啊啊……呃呜……嗯……”  
薰的眼睛半睁着，用高昂的嗓音淫荡地叫着。真嗣也跟着呻吟着，只不过不像薰那样，他没有演戏的成分。  
真嗣也终于进去了状态。他趴在薰的身上，大口地喘着气，下身不停地抽插着，啪啪的声音夹杂在呻吟声中。汗水和体液打湿了洁白的床单，整个房间里弥漫着一股色情的气味。老师在一旁笑着，那是猥琐油腻的笑，一边撸动着自己的家伙。  
“渚君……我感觉……哈啊……好奇怪……”  
“嗯……很舒服吗？”  
“舒服……唔嗯……可是好奇怪……”  
“你要去了吗……呼……再忍耐一下，好吗……我还没……”  
真嗣说了一句不行了，就射在了里面。随着真嗣把自己的生殖器拔了出来，乳白色的精液也从薰的后庭流了出来，沾湿了床单。但是薰还没有达到高潮。薰带着哭腔央求着真嗣不要拔出来，可是这时真嗣已经软下来了。  
“那就由我来满足你吧，淫乱的小孩。”老师一把推开真嗣，上了床。他舔舐着薰一开一合吐着精液的肛门，又把他翻了过来，抬起他的屁股，准备进去。  
“请用这个吧……求求你。”薰伸手去够那盒安全套。这让老师怒火上来了，他抓住薰的头发，就向墙上砸去。“咚，咚，咚”地响了三声，真嗣在一旁尖叫着，拼了命的捶打着老师的背，也被他一拳头打在肚子上。他使不上力，也发不出声音了。老师插了进去。薰的眼泪混着鼻血流了下来，他大声地哭喊着、呻吟着、求饶着：“嗯啊……不要啊……哈啊……啊啊啊……不要……请住手吧……呜……”  
“停下！不许动！”  
“啪”的一声，房间的门被踹开了，随后响起了一个硬朗的男声。两三个穿着警察制服的人跑了进来，将老师制服了。  
“已经没事了。”另一个女警察给两人裹上了毛毯，安抚着两个人。  
“哈啊……你也真够蠢的，碇君会来的时候我就想到肯定是你了。你刚进来我就打通报警电话了。还那么轻易地说出了我们的名字，你不知道警察可以轻易地查询到住址吗？”薰擦了擦嘴角的血，笑着说道。  
真嗣眼前一黑，昏了过去。薰有些慌张，生怕刚才的一拳给他带来了伤害。  
他们坐上另一辆警车去了医院，处理了一下身上的伤。真嗣也没有大碍，大概是因为太累了，加上受到了比较大的刺激，睡过去了。关于传染病，一到医院他们就服用了阻断药，其他检查暂时还出不了结果。不过薰在接客的时候总是要求戴套的，所以真嗣应该不会有事。只不过薰就不一定了。后来他们被带去警察局做了笔录。两个人做爱的过程当然也被警察听到了。至于为什么薰这个未成年人这么了解性爱的过程，他用经常偷看哥哥的小黄碟这个理由搪塞过去了，即使他没有哥哥。警察也没有多管，只是批评教育了一下他。大概是把精力都放在那个罪犯身上了。  
因为马上就要期末考试了，这件事过后，两个人都马上回到了学校。不过数学老师换人了，其他老师也没有说什么。女生们、男生们都在讨论这件事。有不少人站出来说自己也被骚扰过。  
“渚同学……你脸上的伤是怎么回事？”  
一个讨论着这件事的女生察觉到路过的薰。虽说薰之前的行为举止有些神秘，但因为他帅气的脸，在女生之间还是很受欢迎的。  
“啊，没事。只是之前走路摔了一跤而已。”薰露出了礼貌的微笑。  
“没事吧……”女生的表情看上去很心疼  
“没事啦、没事。”  
薰回过头，看见真嗣正看着他。一秒过后，真嗣又扭头跑开了。  
“为什么要躲着我呢？”薰跑过去，故意凑到真嗣面前，噘着嘴说。  
“就，被要求做了那种事，还是和一个之前完全没有交集的人做……给你带来了麻烦什么的，总是会在意的吧。”真嗣依然躲避着目光。  
“我不在意的啊。如果你在意的话，那我就来当你男朋友好了。”  
男朋友，这个词扣动了真嗣的心弦。14年以来，真嗣连一个朋友都没有，更别说恋人了。恋人，代表的不仅是一个可以随时牵手的人，更是一个可以把心之壁变得最小的人。  
“这样有点随便吧……”  
“可我们不是都做过了吗？”  
“但是……”  
薰用手捧住真嗣的脸，想要给他一个吻。但是真嗣背后一凉，那天的事在他眼前一闪而过，他感到胃里一阵翻滚。  
“别碰我！”  
他一手击打在了薰的手臂上，薰的手滑落下来。  
薰这才察觉到，真嗣的心上已经有了一道深深的伤口了。真嗣的心很脆弱，不像自己那满是瘢痕的心。  
他不禁回想起自己刚开始做这个的日子。那时候他才12岁。他被家人抛弃了，一个人拿着少的可怜的存款在这大城市是活不下去的。他也想过偷东西，但是他实在是太善良的一个人了，并没有下过手。可是身边的人却没这么善良，他央求便利店的店主给他些过期的食物，得到的回应却是被轰了出去。也许只是在按照规定行事吧，他想。他整日翻着垃圾桶，直到有一天食物中毒被送去医院时，他才知道这样活不下去。  
一个冬日，他走在街上，寻找着食物。他裹了裹自己身上单薄的衣物，在寒风中发抖。突然，一个陌生的男人抱住了他。那个男人衣着整齐，看上去过得还算体面。薰被邀请去他的家里。薰也许是太冷、太孤单了，就跟着去了。  
那个男人给他准备了晚餐。在大多数人眼里，这只是普普通通的一顿饭，但这是薰几个月来第一次吃到正经的饭菜了。他一边吃，一边哭泣，眼泪顺着脸颊流到嘴里，和食物混在一起，被薰咽了下去。  
吃完饭，他还去洗了个澡。他还在奇怪为什么这个男人家里会有合适自己的衣物，就被那个男人推到在床上。  
“别叫。”  
薰一时也被吓傻了。看着眼前这个身材魁梧的成年人，他知道自己是反抗不了的。  
然后他们就发生了关系。  
事后，他们他们躺在床上。男人抽着烟。不过薰的眼泪大概不是被烟呛出来的。他只是流泪，而没有哭。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“渚薰。”  
“薰小朋友，你是第一次做这种事吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“感觉不好受吧。”  
“还好。”  
“疼吗？我看你叫得很大声。”  
“疼。”  
“舒服吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“我也有个和你差不多大的孩子……可是我不能对他下手。他是我的孩子。我的老婆已经离我而去了，他也住在寄宿学校。这里有些钱，你可以拿去用，可怜的孩子。下次缺钱的时候再来找我吧？”  
男人递出了几张钞票。薰知道，这些钱足够他吃上一个月的饭，甚至还能给自己买一件羽绒服。假装是个好人，其实也不还是个人渣吗。薰暗自想道。  
但那也是第一次感受到大人的怀抱里是那么温暖。  
为了活下去，他只能每个月都上门一次。最后他也回到了学校。但没人知道他在背后干着这种勾当。  
不过，不久这个男人就被别人举报而逮捕了。似乎判得很重。  
薰失去了生活来源，只好去街上勾引男人。他跟不少男人做过，有时候还有女人。这些人有吊儿郎当的，也有事业有成的；有贼眉鼠眼的，也有看上去十分正直的。不过并不是每个人都像之前的男人那么有钱，甚至有时候会被白嫖。  
身体已经不痛了，泪也流干了，只是每次在用身体服务别人时，他的心就像被白纸划出了一道伤痕一样，血沾在白纸上，触目惊心。白纸看上去很柔软，但它的边缘其实是锯齿形的。这样割出来的伤口，边缘不整齐，很疼，又很难愈合，再加上这些伤是那么的密集。他的心在慢慢腐烂。但是他最后还是挺过来了，那些伤口也愈合了，但留下了一生也去不掉的瘢痕，而这些瘢痕却也在保护着他。  
“我懂你。”  
“你根本什么也不懂！你早就习惯了吧？”  
薰的心一阵钝痛。  
“啊！抱歉！”  
真嗣很快就察觉到自己说错话了。他哭着跑开了。  
薰站在原地，鼻血又开始淌了下来。  
这一天，他除了上课，没有见过真嗣的影子。不过正巧那一天他们两个一起做值日。但真嗣总是背对着薰，干他自己的事情。  
“明天得去医院。我们要去拿检查的报告。”薰走过去，伸出手来想拍拍真嗣，又停下了，“那明天请假，早上十点见吧。”  
第二天早上，他们在约定的地方见了面，然后去诊室门口排队。今天，他嘴角的笑意哪儿也找不到了。  
“其实，我很害怕。如果染病了，那我就做不下去了。警察也没通知我老师的检查结果。如果很严重……那我也没有什么可活的了。”薰垂着头，小声说道。  
“不要那么说……抱歉，之前说你不明白我。其实，什么都不明白的是我才对。对不起。”  
“不，是我对不起才对。是我把你牵扯进来的……”  
“渚君什么都没有做错！做错的是老师！”  
“哈哈，谢谢你。轮到我了，我们走吧。”  
薰闭上了眼睛，抿了抿嘴，握住了真嗣的手。真嗣没有躲开。他感到薰的手上湿湿冷冷的。  
“都是阴性呢，恭喜。”  
穿着白大褂的医生看着电脑上的报告单对他们说道，脸上带着笑容。  
薰心里的大石头终于落地了。熟悉的笑容又回到了他的脸上。薰抱住了真嗣，被抱住的真嗣也将手搭在了薰的肩上。  
“我记得你们就是前两天被性侵的少年吧？当时也是我负责的病例。我有这家医院认识的心理医生，这里是她的名片，你们可以去试一试。”医生递出了一张名片。  
薰收下了，他感谢了医生，带着真嗣走出了诊室。  
“你需要吗？”  
“我没事的哦，主要是碇君需不需要。”  
“我也……没事的哦。对了，叫我真嗣就好了。”  
“嗯。那我也是，叫我薰就好了。”  
“那，薰君还要继续做那样的事吗……”  
“嗯嗯……还会做的吧。不过，要是有了男朋友的话就不会再做了，真嗣君。”  
真嗣知道薰在暗示什么。他眨了眨眼，察觉到自己确实被这个男生吸引了，被他的温柔、聪慧、勇敢吸引得无法离开眼神。他答应了，薰高兴得又一把讲真嗣拥入怀中。  
“对了，我们一起去吃午饭吧，庆祝一下我没事，也庆祝一下我们成为恋人。我请客。”  
“那怎么行，你的钱也……”  
“少啰嗦啦，快点来。”  
真嗣被薰拉进了一家便利店。薰给自己拿了一份布丁，真嗣拿了一盒便当。最后他们又拿了两罐芬达，付了账去窗边的位置上坐了下来。  
“今天是个好日子！敬健康与爱！”薰打开芬达。  
“敬健康与爱。”  
“嘿嘿，我可是个甜党，今天就来奢侈一把——”  
“你不吃点饭吗？”  
“没事，我胃口比较小。你的便当好吃吗？”  
“说实话，还是我自己做的比较好吃。”  
“真嗣君还会烧饭啊！那我收回刚刚那句话，下次我一定要吃真嗣君的饭吃到饱！”  
“别这样啦，让人怪害羞的。要不要来我家，晚饭就在我家吃吧。这样让你请我，我也不好意思啊。”  
“好啊，那我就不客气咯！”  
薰今天格外高兴，好像变回了三年前那个幸福的自己一样。  
回到了真嗣家，两个人在沙发上坐着，这时薰凑过来，两手勾住真嗣的脖子，躺了下来。真嗣两手撑着沙发，才没有压住薰。  
“干什么……薰君？”  
“还有好一会才吃晚饭呢。我们来做吧。”  
“可是我……”  
“我们不是恋人吗？”  
真嗣一时还是接受不了。他心上的伤口又开始流血。他立马起身，跑到了厕所吐了。他的胃像毛巾一样被拧着，胃酸像一把刀一样割着他的喉咙，泪水也不自觉地流着。他的脑袋很重，那一天的事就像放电影一样在他的脑海里回放着。他把刚刚庆祝的一餐全部吐出来了。吐完，他感到头又晕又疼。薰赶紧跑进了厕所，给他漱口、喝水。  
“对不起……我错了。我再也不做那种事了。”薰伤心地说道。  
“不，不是你的错。不过抱歉，你能回去吗？我想一个人待着……吃饭就下次吧。”  
“没事。那我回去了……”  
薰走在回家的路上，这时突然下起了大雨。雨水打在薰浑身是伤的身体上，他感到冰冷而疼痛。他浑身湿透了，这时他多希望有人能给他一个温暖的拥抱啊。  
“薰君，我果然还是去看看心理医生吧。”  
那天晚上，薰收到了真嗣发来的邮件。  
薰看了看名片，正好明天是出门诊的日子。  
“好，那我们明天继续请假吧。”  
决定去看心理医生，不仅是因为他经常做噩梦等等的症状，而且是他决定给薰，他的恋人幸福。他了解到，薰的生活是离不开性的，但自己却没有办法满足他。  
第二天，他们又来到了医院，只不过这次去的是心理科。医生听了他们的经历，并给真嗣开了一堆检查和量表，得出的结论是真嗣得了创伤后应激障碍，也就是ptsd。  
“我对你们的经历感到很难过。虽然这是比较严重的情况，但是不用担心，要积极配合药物治疗和心理治疗。药物的话，由我来办。心理治疗的话，我建议你们去找个心理咨询师。不仅是来就诊的碇真嗣先生，我认为陪同的这位男士也需要。”  
他们感谢了医生，走出了诊室。他们去取了药、交了费，薰就准备回家。  
“薰君真的不用也去看一下医生吗？医生都那么说了……”  
“我没事的。再说，我也没有那个钱，以后的生活来源都很困扰呢……虽然我还是有些存款的，但是到高中之前我都不能去打工。”  
“其实我手头也挺拮据的。那些药又那么贵，对家里人，这件事又是瞒着的……反正爸爸知道了也只会怪罪我。”  
“那心理治疗的话，我就去图书馆和网上查点资料如何？真嗣君你想查什么问题呢？”  
“大概是……我想和你做……爱，但是我心里却过不了这个坎……”  
“诶诶，这样吗？真嗣君不必勉强的，不做就不做好了。还是你健康的问题更重要。”  
“这也是我想要解决的问题啦。”  
过了几天，放暑假了。薰和真嗣就每天相约在图书馆见面。  
书上的建议是采用类似“脱敏疗法”的训练。也就是一开始让两个人一起躺在床上，只是躺在一起，穿着衣服，什么都不用做。等习惯了，再进行下一步。真嗣提议去薰家里做，因为自己家是单人床，躺不下两个人。  
“这样好吗？你对我家会不会有些阴影？”  
“我总是要去克服的。这是第一步。”  
真嗣能为自己做到这份上，薰很感动。他又一次抱紧了真嗣。  
“对了，我们去买菜吧。上次没吃到的饭，今天就做给你吃。”  
“好耶！谢谢你！我可以吻你的脸颊吗？”薰试探着问。  
“……嗯。”真嗣脸红着。  
“啾”的一声，薰亲了上来。真嗣的心跳快了一拍，比起不适感，他首先感到的是薰的爱意。也算是迈出了一小步了吧，他想。  
真嗣买了些萝卜、海带、豆腐和一些其他的菜。味噌薰家里还有，只不过他买了就没怎么用过，因为他吃速食比较多。  
他们来到了公寓楼下。这是真嗣第二次到这座公寓。肮脏的墙壁也被夕阳染成了漂亮的橙色。薰的房间却被打扫得很干净，一点异味都没有。  
“味噌、味噌……”  
薰伸手去够墙上的柜子上的味噌，却被罐子一下砸到了头。  
“啊，还好没碎！”薰跪下去捡地上的罐子。  
“比起这个，你没事吧？”真嗣马上扶住了薰。薰的头顶上被砸出了一个红红的印记。真嗣心疼地去吹。  
“没事啦。我饿了，快点做饭吧。不过我可能帮不上什么忙……”  
“你受伤了，快去一边休息吧。”  
“我真的没事啦。那我就煮个饭吧……大米在这里。”  
两个人在厨房忙碌着。很快，房间里就洋溢起了饭菜的香气。薰好久没感到这么幸福了。  
这也是薰很久以来吃到的第一顿像样的晚餐。他又想起了十二岁时那个男人的事。不过，这次他遇到的是一个真正爱他的人，当然，饭菜也比那时更加可口。  
享用完这一餐，他们来到了床前。看到躺在床上的薰，真嗣犹豫了一下。他环顾了一下四周，确认没有人在，才小心翼翼地躺下。但他的心还是跳得很快。  
“别紧张，我们来说说话呗。”薰开口了，“真嗣君喜欢听音乐吗？”  
“嗯。我爸爸给了我一个随身听。”  
“我没钱买这些东西呢。不过我知道有个地方，有一架别人扔掉的钢琴。我自己调了音，没事的时候就去弹一弹。”  
“好厉害啊，薰君。我也会拉大提琴，不过一开始只是家里人让我去练习的。”  
“下次我们去合奏吧？”  
“好啊，就是不知道我有没有水平能配上薰君……”  
“对自己有些信心吧？我也是业余的。”  
“……好。那约好了。”  
真嗣的心情慢慢平复了下来，脸上也露出了轻松的微笑。薰伸手去碰真嗣的手，真嗣却反射性地把手缩了回去。平时明明可以的，也许是因为这个环境才这样的吧。  
整个训练过程进行得不算顺利，也不算艰难，起码真嗣没有失控。时间不早了，薰提议真嗣在自己家里住下。也是为了更进一步，真嗣同意了。  
“真嗣君，要不要一起洗……果然还是算了吧。”  
“嗯……”  
“你先进去吧。我有睡衣，内裤和毛巾也有新的。”  
听到“进去”这个词，真嗣又一阵眩晕。  
薰为什么会喜欢自己，自己为什么会喜欢薰，为什么两个人会在一起……这些天发生的事简直就像一场梦一样，他也说不清是噩梦还是美梦。真嗣在浴室里泡得有些晕。  
“真嗣君——你洗好了没有？”  
真嗣才回过神来，发觉自己已经泡了很久了，手指都皱了起来。他说了声马上好，从浴缸里站了起来，扶了一把墙才没摔倒。他慢悠悠地擦干身子，穿上睡衣。推开门，他看到薰正裸着身子站着。这是真嗣第一次好好打量薰的身子。他洁白的皮肤上青一块、紫一块，牙印遍布全身。脖子上有吻痕和掐脖子的痕迹，手腕处有锁链的痕迹，还有几道整齐的疤痕，看上去似乎是水果刀割出来的。  
“抱歉……刚刚想给你倒牛奶，结果洒在身上了，所以就先把衣服脱了。我还真是冒失。”  
真嗣一言不发地跑进了卧室。  
看到了薰的裸体又使他有些头痛。他回想着自己在新闻里看到的“种草莓”致死的案件，想象着薰在床上被虐待的场景，不禁头皮发麻。手上的刀疤可能是自杀未遂吗？他在心里暗暗起誓：绝对不能再让他做这种危险的工作了。  
薰不久就出了浴室，来到了床上。  
“睡觉吧。不过可以开着台灯吗？其实我有些怕黑。”薰说道。  
“嗯。”真嗣关了顶灯。  
两个人躺在床上，中间空了一段距离，这是为了保证真嗣不会感到不适。  
“薰君为什么喜欢我呢……？就因为和我做了那种事吗？那你对每一个做过的人都有感情……吗？”  
“不会啊。我喜欢真嗣君是因为真嗣君很可爱呀。其实在那之前，我就一直在关注你……”  
“这样吗……”  
之后他们就没再说话了。也许是累了，真嗣很快就睡着了。  
而当真嗣再次醒来的时候，他发现身边的薰光着下身，绷着脚背，在床沿颤抖着扭作一团。真嗣听见了震动玩具的声音，还有薰压抑着的娇喘声，他的嘴里还小声地重复着“真嗣君”。  
薰在自慰。  
“真嗣……君？”薰发觉了真嗣醒来了，“抱歉，我忍耐不了……嗯啊……”  
他的脸涨得通红。他用遥控器关掉了玩具，将塞在屁股里的玩具抽了出来。  
“对不起……把你吵醒了，还让你看到这幅场面。有没有感到不舒服？”  
“我还好。因为和那时候不同，薰君没有发出那样的大叫……没有在讨好谁。感觉这样的薰君还挺可……爱？是该这样说吗……”  
薰有些惊讶。  
“那如果这样的话，真嗣君愿意和我做吗……”  
“呃，抱歉。”  
“也是。真嗣君不用道歉。”  
真嗣凑上去，亲吻了一下薰的嘴唇。  
“不过，一个吻的话，我还是可以给你的。”  
薰转过身去，感到全身酥酥麻麻的。  
“我，我去洗一下玩具！”他跑开了。  
真嗣又睡着了。  
一大清早，一阵门铃声响了起来。两个人都醒了。薰去开门，出现在门口的是一位男性，他的脸上带着没刮干净的胡茬，脑后扎了一个辫子。  
“呦，小薰。昨天晚上怎么没来找我呀？我好寂寞来着……”  
真嗣听了，感觉情况不妙，于是决定装睡。  
两个人走进了房间。那个男人看了看床上的真嗣。  
“哎呀，小薰背着我有人啦？”他勾住了薰的下巴。  
“加持先生，你又不是不知道我是干这个的……不过这是我的男朋友哦。”  
“男朋友吗……那我看来以后是没有机会了喽。”  
“加持先生对我来说可是特别的哦……”  
“啊啊啊啊！！”真嗣终于忍不住了，他从床上弹了起来，床很柔软，他差点没摔下去。  
“薰君，怎么回事……你……他……”  
“讨厌啦，加持先生，你吓到他了呢。”  
“是个可爱的孩子呢……不如我们三个一起……”  
“好啦，别开玩笑了啦……”薰在一旁笑着。  
“去吃个早饭吧？”  
“……诶，诶诶？”  
薰噗嗤地笑了出来。真嗣还没反应过来，他看看薰，又看看加持，一时不知道说什么，就被他们带着去了附近的面包店。  
“重新介绍一下，这是加持先生。一开始是我揽来的客人，只不过说我太小就没跟我做，所以现在是朋友。一直会关照我，是个幽默风趣的好人，经常会请我吃饭，对吧？”  
“还真是有够幽默风趣呢。”真嗣看向一边。  
“别生气，真嗣君……”薰拍了拍他。  
“我没有生气。”  
“是叫真嗣吗？小薰，给我介绍一下吧。”  
薰刚打算说他们怎么认识的时候，被真嗣扯了扯衣角。他说在外边说这个不太好。于是他们带着买好的刚出炉的面包又回到了薰的家中。  
“……就是这么回事。”薰花了些时间讲完了他们的经历以及现在正面临的问题。  
“原来是这样啊……真是不可饶恕！竟然对小真和我的……小真的小薰做出这种事！”  
真嗣听了撇了撇嘴。  
“虽然我不支持小孩做这种事……但是小薰的情况就是这样，小真却满足不了他呢。在一起却获得不了幸福，也是一个问题。”  
“没关系，我可以自己解决的啦……”  
“这样不行。小薰，寂寞的话可以找我哦。不过18岁之前我也不能满足你。”  
“别开玩笑啦，加持先生……”  
“我是认真的。给不了小薰幸福的话，那就等着他被别人抢走吧！”  
真嗣坐在原地，不知道说什么好。他既觉得加持说得对，又不想承认他说的对。不过他最害怕的还是薰会回去继续做出卖身体的工作。  
“真嗣君，没事，慢慢来就好了……”  
“我、我是爱着薰君的，所以我也，希望薰君能够爱自己，所以那种工作……能不能……求求你，别再去做了……抱歉、我在说什么啊……”真嗣带着哭腔说。  
“……放心啦，就算去找加持先生我也不会……”  
“笨蛋！”真嗣的拳头落在了薰的胸口上。  
“好啦、好啦。我也是开玩笑的。”  
加持则哈哈大笑起来。  
加持给他们介绍了自己认识的赤木律子，是一名有名的治疗师。至于酬劳，通过他的关系可以便宜一些，再加上可以用罪犯的赔偿金。虽然不能解决两个少年的性爱烦恼，但是足够让他们活下去了。  
“经历了苦难之后，你们一定要更幸福地活下去啊。”

我的恋人啊，  
只要你能拥我入怀就好，  
只要你能予我一吻就好，  
只要你能伴我入睡就好。  
明天要和真嗣君去合奏。  
薰把这几行字写在了一本新的日记本上。


End file.
